With the development of thin film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal display technology, customers' requirements on TFT liquid crystal displays are becoming higher and higher.
Among the others, oxide transistor technology has characteristics of high mobility and good homogeneity, therefore liquid crystal displays applying oxide transistors are relate to one of the main development directions of liquid crystal display technology.
In prior art, liquid crystal displays using oxide transistors such as indium gallium zinc oxide transistors have attracted broad attention due to their advantages such as ease of large area production and compatibility with existing production lines.
However, silicon oxide or silicon nitride acting as a gate insulating layer can not effectively barrier hydrogen and moisture to diffuse to an active layer, which therefore may destroy the electric performance of the formed oxide transistor, and may cause threshold voltage drift of the oxide transistor, thereby making power consumption of the oxide transistor overly large.